roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Trius
Trius is a recurring character in the second, third, fourth and fifth seasons of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. He was a Gladiator from Greece who later joined Spartacus' rebellion against the Romans. Following the Battle of the Silarus River, Trius was able to escape the Crassus' pursuing troops, but later attempted to rescue a number of the crucified rebels on the Appian Way, ultimately being killed by Crassus' troops. Background Early Life Trius was born somewhere in the city of Gythium in Greece in 113 BC. From a young age, Trius was impulsive, and was repeatedly disciplined by his father. In 92 BC, Trius was falsely accused of stealing coin from a local magistrate, and was thusly enslaved by the Roman authorities, and taken to Italy by the Cilician pirates. Once they arrived at the slave ports of Rome, Trius was sold to Octavius Vinicius, a lanista in one of Rome's lesser ludi. Over the next twenty years, Trius won many victories in the arena, killing a number of other gladiators, some of which were against his dominus' commands. Trius managed to gain enough coin to purchase his freedom. Third Servile War By the time Spartacus had escaped from his ludus, Trius had been living in Beneventum for a few years, working as a butcher. Trius would soon hear of Spartacus' victory against Gaius Claudius Glaber at Mount Vesuvius. Death Initially escaping the final battle against Crassus and also escaping being captured by Crassus' troops, Trius stayed with a small band of surviving rebels for the next few nights. Knowing the captured rebels would be crucified, he planned first to find any other surviving rebels and carry out a small nightly raid along the Appian Way to rescue any surviving rebels they could. That night, Trius and his group would find none alive after they had been tortured and left to die of starvation, thirst and the heat since they were captured. Trius discovered that his entire group had decided to flee without him in order to save themselves. Trius would stick to the shadows most of the night until he heard a dying rebel begging for help. Believing no Roman scouts were present, he attempted to save the dying rebel, but upon taking the latter down from his cross, the rebel let out a scream of agony, alerting several guards. Traits and Skills * '''Skilled combatant': Trius was a very skilled gladiator, surviving the final battle. After the rebels were crucified, Trius attempted to recover some of the rebels from their crosses. Unfortunately he was caught between a group of Romans and he was killed in the short fight against them, but only after putting up courage against them. * Bilingual: Other than his native tongue, Trius was also fluent in Latin, having learned the language through his years in his ludus. Personality Trius was a kind hearted but tempered man. Appearance Category:Greek Category:Slave Category:Gladiator Category:Fugitivus Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Spartacus: Season 2 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 3 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 4 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 5 characters Category:Siege of Cosentia Participants Category:Battle of Metapontum Participants Category:Battle of Herculaneum Participants Category:Battle of Surrentum Participants Category:Siege of Nola (72 BC) Participants Category:Siege of Octaviorum Participants Category:Siege of Nerulum Participants Category:Battle of Lentula Participants Category:Battle of Picenum Participants Category:Battle of Mutina (72 BC) Participants Category:Battle of Ariminum Participants Category:Battle of Potentia Participants Category:Battle on the Melia Ridge Participants Category:Battle of Mount Camalatrum Participants Category:Battle of Mount Vulture Participants Category:Battle of Brundisium Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Casualties Category:Killed by Roman Legionaries Category:Death by stabbing Category:71 BC deaths